1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, which generate the electric power for using waterpower, wave-power or wind-power. More particularly, the improved generator has multi coil plates mounting the generating coils with constant intervals in radial direction, and the magnet plates mounting a plurality of magnets with constant intervals in radial direction that are installed on a rotating shaft in parallel. A plurality of induction coils and electromotive coils installed on inner and outer annular cylinders proximately contacting the opposite end of the magnets. Thus, the improved generator increase the efficiency as the coil plates and magnet plates are rotating in mutually opposite direction, as well as the rotational force is enhanced by increasing the repulsive force between coil plates and magnet plates.
2. Related Prior Art
A generator is a device, which converts the dynamic energy to the electric energy. It receives necessary rotational force from the waterpower, wave-power or steam or diesel engine to rotate the cylindrical magnets. The electric charges are induced in the coil wound on the iron core located around the magnet, when the magnets of a generator rotate. Then, the generator generates electric current.
For example, the bicycle headlights, or the vehicle generators, which can be easily found around us, are the common generators that are applying the same principle to generate the electricity. The major difference between the two generators is that the former has a permanent magnet in the coils and the latter has an electromagnet (rotor coil), which is not a permanent magnet.
However, the conventional generators as mentioned above must rotate a magnet, which is relatively heavy weight. Because of that reason, such the generators require strong enough starting power or rotational force.
Also, the conventional generator has the iron core installed for induction activation, an attractive force that attracts other rotating magnets in the center. Because the conventional generator requires the strong enough motor power, consequently the energy consumption is very high. Further, the attractive force acts as rotational resistance, it causes to consume the large rotational force for rotating the magnet.
In particular, the conventional cylindrical magnet and iron core cannot but adopt a tetra-polar induction method due to the constraint of installation space. Accordingly, the high-speed rotation is needed to produce electricity of necessary capacity and due to that; it has a problem that economic efficiency is considerably low.
When using a generator, electricity is produced by rotating a magnet by force using the rotational power of an extra drive motor, and electricity produced from the generator should be converted into electric current of a desirable voltage through an electric transformer, etc. Because of this, a considerable quantity of electric energy is lost at the drive motor and generator. A generation system of such a method is known to have an energy efficiency of about 35%. Therefore, it is considerably inefficient in terms of energy use and low in economic efficiency.
To solve such problems, Korean Patent Application No. 2008-067965 is filed by the applicant of the present invention. The generator disclosed in the above patent application comprises upper and lower fixed plates of non-magnet arranged in separation up and down, a plurality of magnets arranged on the fixed plate, and rotating discs arranged between the fixed plates. On the rotating disc are arranged horizontally wound coil units. The magnet on the lower fixed plate located below the rotating disc induces electric charge to generate electric current, and the magnet on the upper fixed plate located above provides alternatively attractive force and repulsive force to the coil unit in the direction of rotation.
Here, the electricity is produced through relative rotation of the magnet and the coil unit, so no-load rotation without attractive force being generated between each other occurs. Therefore, power productivity is excellent even with low-speed rotation. In addition, since attractive force and repulsive force provided by the centrifugal force of the rotating disc and the magnet are added to minimize the load loss of the rotating disc, economic efficiency is excellent and the generation efficiency is high.
However, the generator as mentioned above is of such a form that only the coil plate is rotated while the magnet plate with the magnets separately arranged is fixed. Therefore, it has a problem in that if wind power or water power is weak, sufficient generation capacity cannot be obtained and the generation efficiency is low.
Moreover, if various load elements that consume electric energy are connected to a generator as mentioned above, the generation efficiency is lowered by the load elements applied to the generator. Therefore, a generator having much higher generation efficiency and rotation performance is urgently needed through structural improvement of the generator as mentioned above.